


PBG, Hamster and hamsters.

by DedicatedToolbox, TrinsCabbage



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Anime, Asagao Academy, Hamsters, M/M, PBG - Freeform, PeanutButterGamer - Freeform, SpaceHamster - Freeform, real hamsters, shitpost, we have cried many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinsCabbage/pseuds/TrinsCabbage
Summary: PBG goes over to Jeff's dorm, as he does every weekend. Their normal routine does not goes as planned.(This is a oneshot shitpost, the second chapter is our comments that we kept.)[words] = Trinity(words) = kilo





	1. The Fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us at:  
> https://twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages  
> https://twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian

PBG woke up to the sound of Avril Linguini’s “Significant Other” blasting through his phone. He was going to meet with Jeff today, and had to wake up at the UNGODLY HOUR of 9:69 to get to his dorm on time. He got up, putting on a t-shirt and jeans. He couldn't help but think there’s no reason to get dressed when he knows Jeff will be taking his clothes back off soon. PBG almost became his alter ego, Penis Boner, GO! right then and there. He had to restrain himself, knowing that Jeff was the only one who was allowed to see him like that. 

Jeff stood in his room, trying to gather his hamsters back up. He knew he shouldn't have let them out this early, and now they didn't wanna get back in their cage. To escape Jeff trying to put them back in their cage, knowing from their grandparents’ stories of what Jeff does when he lets them out early in the day, the hamsters started to climb up into Jeff’s pants.

“NO,” Jeff cried, “THAT IS FOR AUSTIN ONLY!”

Luckily, Jeff knew that PBG was a lazy shithead, and he was fully expecting him to be late. So, he did what any normal person would do, and took off his pants. 

It was a horrible mistake, as the hamsters that were clinging to his legs kept climbing up and reaching his boxers. Jeff blushed, as maybe 5 or so hamster crawled into his undergarments. 

“Jeff!?”

He didn't even hear his door open through the sounds of his own screams. 

“HELP ME, PEEBS!!!!!!!!” PBG was frozen, he couldn’t find it in him to move. He wasn’t frozen in shock, no, he was frozen in arousal. 

“YOU CAN FUCK ME AFTER WE PUT THE HAMSTERS BACK, YOU HORNY BASTARD!!!!” Jeff was extremely thankful that worked, as he watched PBG snap out of it and shut the door. Luckily, the hamsters didn't wanna leave the room while the door was open all that time. PBG couldn’t help but blush as he thought of touching all of Jeff’s parts while trying to get the hamsters out.

Meanwhile, Jeff was in a lot of pain. He usually likes pain during sex and stuff, but not by his own roommates in PBG’s Property Zone. After a few minutes, they had gathered all of Jeff’s roommates and put them back in their cage. 

“Is that all of them?” Jeff asked, checking under his bed one more time. 

“Well, there's still one hamster on the loose,” PBG stepped closer to Jeff, “I think we should fix that.” Jeff anime nosebledded, somehow magically now in a short skirt and in a schoolgirl outfit.

“P-PBG-kun, we’ve never tried bondage before,” now anime Jeff cooed at PBG, nuzzling up to him with a piece of toast in his mouth. 

They fucked, okay? PBG tied schoolgirl Jeff to the bed and fucked him. It didn’t matter if they were loud, we don’t fucking know as we are angels of God and we do not write sin. Every boy in the Bluebell house had their headphones on, trying to block out the sound, except Wallid and Jared. Jared’s just a kinky fuck, but Wallid was pleased with the new anime girl he’s made.

The End.


	2. Our Comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We TOTALLY didn't want to die!  
> (words) = Kilo  
> [words] = Trinity

[Hewwo?? Ennybowdy dere?? HEWWO??]  
[Wait are we allowed to erase OUR comments? Or just everything?]

(Oh wait I wasn't thinking about that uhhhhhhhh are we gonna keep comments in?)

[YEeee right? Bc we are internet funneh ehhehehe]

(Okay okay I'll do that from now on fuck okay I'm a dumbass it's cool.)

[YOU AREN'T A DUMBASS.]  
[Wait can i fix my typos or no]

(We can fix things)

[OK GOOD.]  
[we doin that spacebutter pbjeff thing u talked abt?]

(Oh god, I don't know. We could just set it as a regular school day and then fuck things up like we do.)  
(I'm thinking one of them goes to the other’s room??)

[YES SOUNDS GOOD. AND THEY FUCK, no, uhhhh, we,, yeah, thats a good idea i like that.]  
[Still nutty man and rodent astronaut?]

(I don't have a better idea I'm such fuckin PB&Jeff trash don't @ me.)

[Oh im @ing u.]

(Rude.)

[Jkjkj]  
[uhhh yeah who starts?]

(Yoouuuu?)

[AIGHT COOL]

(Kimmy wants to play with ball help)

[Give her. Ball.]

(SHE KEEPS BRINGING IT BACK)

[THAT’S CALLED FETCH KILO]

(I know it's distscteing)

[d i s t s e c t e i n g]

(I CAN'T TYPE ONE HANDED)

[naw its fine i cant type at all skjsjjsa]  
[OK NOW ILL START]

(Is that supposed to be Toxic?) /talking about Avril Linguini’s “significant other” but wrong/

[m sorry my mom almost read this]

(OH NO.)

[and yes it is.] /talking about Avril Linguini’s “significant other” but messed up/

(That's by Britney Spears)

/changes it to what it is now/

(PERFECT)  
(oh shit it's my turn I was distracted.)  
(My brain isn't functioning rip)

[ Dude its a shitpost fic, u dont neeed a functioning brain.]

(I AM NOT SORRY)

[OHHHHHMY GOD I THOUHT U SAID U DIDNT WRITE S M U T.]  
(but also fuck I don't wanna write smut)

[ajkjhda we wont dw]

(but what if we do though)

[then we’ll roll with it]

(I'm screaming.)

[I am also screaming]

(Who should Jeff’s roommate be?)

[Jeff’s roommate is a bunch of hamsters]

(What have I done?)

[Im questioning how far i wanna go.]  
[Should i go real far?]  
[Im going for it.]

(Godspeed, shitpost queen.)  
(OH MY GOD I just saw the title and I've never felt anything more in my entire life.)

/google doc title is “help”/

[Ikr also this fic makes me sohjhasjad]

(I fucking know oh my god help us)

/Trinity makes a typo/

(PBG was Forza, the game.)

[i hate u]  
[NO I DONT I LOVE U.]

(That's my mood every time you add to this fic)

[ahahsda this is ART kilo]

(A R T.)  
(I'm gonna cry.)

[Im always crying.]  
[can i just say this might be the best thing we’ve ever done next the the vehicle au]

(FUCKING TRUE.)  
(I'm gonna get some water, brb.)  
(I'm back and deader than ever)  
(Hold on, Kimmy brought me her other ball)

[Thats adorable please tend to the pupper]

…

[We took a break for food and now kilo is a blobfish]

(Excuse me?)  
[Ur a blobfish.]

(I- okay sure.)

[Anonymous blobfish]

(Oh, okay)

[ALRIGHT its ur turn get ur fic writing pants on.]

//near the end of the fic//

(OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO I HAVE I D E A S HDMNWOZL)  
(no I can't, can I? I can’t.)

[YOU CAN DO IT, ANYTHING IS GOOD]  
[u could just “pbg says fuck and everything explodes” and i would accept it.]

(You say that now….. I'm sorry for this hold on I'M SORRY I AM SORRY)

[I know exactly where im going with this]  
[also don’t be sorry]  
[I’m gonna make it a whole lot worse.]

(oh no)  
(took my fucking glasses off to rub my eyes I can't unsee this)

[This is amazing, im glad u cant unsee it.]  
[I AM LAUGHING SO HA RD HGHSGASHAHAF.]

(Me too fuckin hell)  
(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

[This is good.]

(is it? is it?)

[It is shitpost gold.]

(Okay fair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm not sorry]  
> (It's art. It's beautiful.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is our comments/ reactions to our writings.


End file.
